1. Field of the Inventions
The present embodiments generally relate to a control system, and more particularly, to a control system for an outboard motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Marine drives such as outboard motors, include a marine propulsion device powered by an engine. The propulsion device typically is a propeller and is submerged when an associated watercraft rests on a body of water. The outboard motor can employ either a two-cycle engine or a four-cycle engine. Recently, however, many outboard motors have been offered with four-cycle engines because they provide better emissions control.
In certain conditions, the operator of the outboard motor desires to operate the motor in a cruising mode. In such a mode of operation, the operator generally tries to keep the engine speed constant to maintain a desired boat speed for a prolonged period of time. This may be accomplished by manually manipulating a throttle lever. However, during cruising, the outboard motor may experience significant load fluctuations. Such fluctuations may be caused by weather conditions (e.g., changing wind direction, wind volume, wave height and wave direction). These load fluctuations can be greater than the load fluctuations encountered by land vehicles during cruising operations. Another cause of load fluctuations in outboard motors is wave riding. During wave riding, the engine speed drops as the watercraft rides onto a wave and then increases as the watercraft rides over the wave.
To compensate for these load fluctuations, an operator might manipulate the throttle lever in an attempt to compensate for the load fluctuations described above. In general, it can be quite troublesome and tiresome for the operator to continuously manipulate the throttle lever in this manner.